Level 276/Dreamworld
| candies = | spaces = 81 | moves = | target = | type = Order | orders = | previous = 275/Dreamworld | next = 277/Dreamworld | prevtype = Jelly | nexttype = Order }} Level 276 (Dreamworld) is the first level in Funky Fortress and the fifty-sixth candy order level in the Dreamworld. To pass this level, you must collect 300 blue candies and score at least 10,000 points in 60 moves or fewer. If you have extra moves left in this level, Sugar Crush will activate striped candies and score you additional points. Due to the sheer mass of icings which are hard to clear even with five colours, huge amount of candies required, moon scale being unstable with respect to the order required, moon struck duration being too short at four moves (4 moonstrucks × 1 move per moonstruck = 4 moves), the moon struck being not that powerful (it only removes candies matching the colour on the left side of the moon scale as the board has five colours) and the first moon struck will be wasted in attempts to clear the blockers makes this level hard to pass. It is available to be voted as the hardest level in Dreamworld. Difficulty *There are a lot of blue candies to collect, and the board is almost filled with icing. *You have 60 moves to collect 300 blue candies, meaning that you have to collect 5 blue candies in each move. *Moon struck will prevent the colour from the left hand side of the moon scale from spawning (the board has five colours). If blue candies appear on the left side of the Moon Scale, the player will have to collect an additional 10 blue candies in addition to the 5 blue candies they have to collect two turns after the moon struck (300 blue candies x ( (1 move + 1 moves) / 60 moves) = 10 blue candies). This has to be done if blue candies appear on the moon scale again. *The middle of the board has the most layers and as you reach the corners, there are fewer layers. This makes it hard because the middle is where the most cascades normally occur. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'1st Start:' moves left. *'1st End:' moves left. *'2nd Start:' moves left. *'2nd End:' moves left. * 3rd Start: moves left. * 3rd End: ' moves left. * '''4th Start: ' move left. * '4th End: ' moves left. Strategy *Break through the icing to open up the board. *Start from the bottom because it can create cascades from the top. *This is more about luck hoping to get the right cascades and opening up the middle. Getting Three Stars (For Daring Players) *'''Difficulty: Very Easy *There is no difficulty in existence as the order itself gives 30,000 points (300 regular candies x 100 points per regular candy = 30,000 points). Clearing the order gives three stars. Trivia *It is impossible to get fewer than three stars in this level, because the order gives the player 30,000 points. *This is the second jelly level in Reality that was replaced by a candy order level in Dreamworld (the first being level 172). *This is one of the few levels in which the player has to collect a huge amount of candies. *This is the first time that, in Reality and Dreamworld, an episode starts with an insanely hard level. *This is one of the few levels in which moon struck occurs four times. *Funky Fortress is considered to be the Dreamworld episode in which five-layered icing is officially introduced. However, this level currently does not contain any five-layered icing (though the previous version did). This is a rare occurrence where the episode opener does not contain the new element of the episode. *With 60 moves this level has more moves than any other level in the Dreamworld. Walkthrough Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Candy order levels Category:Funky Fortress levels Category:Episode openers Category:Levels with 60 moves Category:Levels with 81 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with 1-layer icing Category:Levels with 2-layer icing Category:Levels with 3-layer icing Category:Levels with 4-layer icing Category:Insanely hard levels Category:Levels with quadruple Moon Struck Category:Redesigned levels